Neko boys
by sailorpluto16
Summary: Grell and Ciel get turned into Nekos by a demon and need to figure out a way to change bck
1. Chapter 1

HI PEOPLES IM BCK! This is my second attempt at a black butler fanfic! Since so many people like my other one I thought I'd give it another shot! :D have fun!

Ciel and Grell were sitting in Detention with Claude a very bitchy teacher. Claude looked at the two trouble makers. Ciel was reading a book and Grell was filing his nails. They were both in detention for the same reason, they made fun of Claude's tap dancing. Grell looked up at the time. Grell Sutcliff is a seventeen year old boy and also has really long bright red hair and ringed color eyes. His eyes are green near the center and yellow around the green. They were the same as his brothers Eric, Alan, Undertaker, Ronald and William. They all had the same mother but all had different fathers so different last names. Ciel Phantomhive is a thirteen year old in high school. He had skipped a few grades. He had lost his parents when he was ten and has been living with his aunt. His hair is short wit blackish with a blue hint in it. One eye is bright ocean blue but the other is covered with an eye patch. He had lost sight in that eye during the fire that killed his parents.

"Alright you two Detention is over and I need you gone now so I can go home." Claude stood up and glared at them. Ciel closed his book and looked at Grell. "Let's go to my house. You know my aunt be home for a while." The boy picked up his bag and put his book inside it. Grell grabbed his stuff and turned to Claude. "See ya Monday by the way maybe you should tell that lil brat of yours to leave my Ciel alone." They two boys left. Grell had been Ciel's only friend since they were children. He was practically Ciel's big brother. "Thanks for that Grell." Ciel leaned against the redhead. They only people he could trust were his Aunt, Grell and his music teacher Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian was a twenty-three year old private music teacher. He had black hair that framed his face nicely and had wine colored eyes.

Grell ran his fingers through Ciel's hair as they walked to the school parking lot. He put his long hair into a braid and pulled on a helmet. Ciel pulled on a helmet as well and Grell's leather jacket. They got on the motorcycle and Grell started it and felt Ciel grip onto his waist. The drive to Madam Red's house was a short familiar one. Grell parked in the drive way were he wasn't in the way for Madam Red to park when she got home. Ciel ran up to the door and unlocked it. Inside was Sebastian waiting for him. "Sebastian what are you doing here?" Ciel was surprised to see his music tutor. "Bassy it's so nice to see you again!" Grell came in and slung his arms around Sebastian's right arm.

"You were late getting home from school I was worried so I called and they said that Claude have you detention." Sebastian sighed and tried to pull his arm away from Grell. He didn't mind Grell being near him, it's just when he got all clingy. "Bassy that stupid Claude was tap dancing in class again how could we not laugh at him." Grell whined and pulled Ciel into the group hug. Sebastian sighed. "That man is a poor excuse for a teacher if he does such idiotic things in the classroom." Ciel and Grell laughed at Sebastian's hatred for the stupid History teacher. Sebastian smiled and patted Ciel on the head. "Well since your home now let's get started on the lesson." Ciel groaned and went to the closet to get his violin. "Bassy can't Ciel skip practice today? We were hoping to maybe hang out and have some fun. Please Bassy?" Grell begged and put on his best pouting face.

Sebastian sighed again and glared at the redhead. "Grell If Ciel skipped his lessons every time just so you two could hang out he'd never get any better." Sebastian turned to his student. Ciel sighed and put the violin to his shoulder and started to play as Sebastian instructed. Grell moved to the kitchen and started to make tea for the three of them. He even decided to bake something sweet for Ciel. Ciel loved sweets sometimes a bit too much. Grell took the sweets out of the oven and covered them in some icing and some freshly cut strawberries and apples. Grell smiled when he heard the music stop. "Ciel Sebastian I made tea and a sweet treat." Ciel came in quickly with a smile on his face. "I smells good Grell." Sebastian picked up a cup of tea and took a sip. Ciel took a bite of the fresh baked cake. "Thanks for making this Grell it's really good." Ciel hugged the redhead.

Grell laughed and grabbed a napkin. "Ciel you're such a lil piggy you have some icing on your cheek." The redhead gently wiped the icing off the small boys' cheek. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Grell you act more motherly towards Ciel than a big brother. It's kind of cute actually." Grell and Ciel blushed. "I do not act like a mother Bassy!" Grell glared at the raven haired teacher. Ciel laughed. "You two almost sound and act like parents!" Ciel said. He resumed eating his cake. Madam Red came in at that moment. "Hello boys are you guys having a good lesson?" She asked as she hung up her red coat. Ciel nodded and put his plates in the sink. Grell smiled at the older lady. "You look lovely as always Madam." Grell winked and giggled. Angelina Durless, better known as Madam Red, smiled at Grell's compliment. Ciel sighed as practice once again began. Angelina got herself a cup of tea and a slice of cake.

"He's getting better don't you agree Grell dear?" Madam Red took a bite of her treat. Grell took a sip of tea and smiled. "Yes he is. In more ways than one. I can still remember how broken he was after the fire. He barely smiled then now he smiles a lot more." Grell smiled at Angelina. She smiled back. "I think it's because of you and Sebastian. You both are like parents to him and I think he likes it that way." Madam Red brought her tea cup to her lips and smiled at him. Ciel smiled at his aunt and Grell. "Sebastian am I almost done?" Ciel asked tiredly. There was a knock on the door. Angelina got up and went to the door. "Yes who is it?" She asked as she opened the door. A boy around eighteen was standing there with his hair slicked back. "Yes my name is William T. Spears and I'm here to retrieve Grell Sutcliff." William pushed his glasses higher on his nose.

"William! Oh William you always like to spoil my fun!" Grell hugged William and giggled William pulled Grell's arms off him and glared at the redhead. Grell suddenly started to sway from side to side. It was becoming increasingly difficult to stay conscious. "Grell is everything alright?" The boy questioned. Grell was about to answer but he fell to the floor gripping his head. Before he even hit the floor darkness had taken over his body. "Grell!" Sebastian and Ciel moved to catch him. Ciel watched as Sebastian caught his redheaded friend. "Sebastian I don't feel good. My head hurts." Ciel sat on the floor as his head began to swim. Before Ciel passed out he thought he heard his aunt calling out his name.

Several hours had passed since the boys had lost consciousness and were placed in Ciel's room. Madam Red was having tea with Sebastian. "I wonder what happened to them." Angelina looked over the raven haired tutor. She was having the same thoughts as him. William stood in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. "Well we know it couldn't have been the tea and cake Grell made 'cause you both had some and your both fine." William walked over and took a seat next to Madam Red. Sebastian nodded and looked towards the stairs at the sound of a door opening. Ciel came wondering down the stairs. "OMG CIEL WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Angelina screamed as she looked at her nephew. Ciel tilted his head at his aunts' scream. "What is she talking about Sebastian?" Ciel walked over. Sebastian was staring at his student with wide eyes. "You look so cute!" Sebastian glomped the small boy. William decided to answer Ciel's question. "You have cat ears and a tail the same color as your hair."

Ciel's eyes widened as he reached up and felt the cat ears for himself. William walked upstairs into Ciel's room. Grell was still asleep on the bed and also had cat ears and tail. Although they looked slightly cute on the flamboyant teen. Grell opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "William what happened? I feel like I crashed my bike into several thousands' tons of bricks." William moved over to sit with the redhead. "Grell if that really did happen you'd be dead. Something did happen but I'm not sure how it did. Somehow you have cat ears and a matching tail." Grell looked behind him and sure enough there was a red tail sticking out of his pants. Grell smiled. "Bassy loves cats! I know he'll love me now!" William rolled his eyes. "Grell we need to find a way to change you and Ciel back to normal."

Grell's eyes widened in surprise, "This happened to Ciel?" The flamboyant teen asked. William nodded and Grell bolted down the stairs. Ciel was sitting in Madam Red's arms crying. He hadn't cried since the fire that killed his parents. "Ciel oh my god are you ok?" Grell went over to the child and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Ciel turned away from his aunt and into Grell's arms. "Grell what happened to us?" Ciel cried even harder into his best friend's chest. Grell held him close. "I don't know Ciel but I promise I'll find out and change us back." Grell promised. When Grell made a promise he always kept his word. He wasn't a liar like his stupid uncle Lau. Ciel cried until he fell asleep in Grell's arms. Grell looked up at Madam Red. "Angelina may it be alright if I stayed the night?" Grell asked. Angelina nodded. "I'll tell mother that you're sleeping over." William walked over to Grell. Grell smiled and thanked him. William nodded and left.

Sebastian helped Grell put Ciel to bed. They tucked the neko child into bed and then came back downstairs. "Grell do you know who would want to do this to you and Ciel?" Asked Angelina. Grell thought about it for a few moments before answering. "I can think of several. Like Claude, Alios Trancy, or Alistair Chamber. They all hate me and Ciel. But wouldn't someone need to be involved in dark magic to this sorta thing?" Grell couldn't help but ask. Sebastian nodded and took a sip of tea. "Yes your right Grell they would and they'd have to be very skilled to pull this off." Angelina blew her nose in a tissue and suggested. "Grell your brother Undertaker knows a thing or two about black magic maybe he could help us." Grell pulled out his phone and started texting Undertaker.

Grell: "Hey bro can you help me with some?"

Undertaker: "Depends on what it is and you know I charge even for family HeHeHe."

Grell: "We need some information about black magic and what's it gonna be this time?"

Undertaker: "I'll be over in a few minutes and the price is one of Sebastian's jokes if he's there and if he isn't then you have to dress up in a white and frilly dress to school tomorrow."

Grell: "See in a few then and he's here so leave Moms dress at home."

Grell put away his phone. "He'll help and he's on his way. By the way Bassy he said as payment he wants one of your jokes that he loves so much." Sebastian chuckled expecting as much from Undertaker. Undertaker got there about fifteen minutes later. They heard the heels of his boots clicking on the side walk. Sebastian opened the door before he could knock. "Hello Undertaker it's nice to see you again." Sebastian greeted politely. Undertaker chuckled in that creepy way that only he knew how to. "Hello Sebastian I assume you have the payment I asked for?" Undertaker asked. Sebastian nodded and whispered something into his ear. Suddenly Undertaker was in the throes of a huge laughing fit. It had actually started to shake the house. Angelina and Grell came to check to see what had happened and Undertaker {A/N anyone who's seen episode 4 of Black Butler can imagine this similar scene XD} was on the floor still giggling and chuckling with drool coming outta the side of his mouth.

Ciel came downstairs. "Oh that was Undertaker I thought it was an earthquake." He went over and hugged Grell. Grell patted Ciel's head. Hello lil lord. My don't you and Ms. Sutcliff look mighty different." Undertaker said as he got up. Ciel sighed leaned on Grell. "Undertaker we need your help because someone placed a spell or a curse on them and we know how to reverse it and if you can tell us who did this." Sebastian informed the creepy twenty year old. Undertaker nodded and crackled. "Oh yes I know this type of spell and only someone special can do this. Someone like you Sebastian." Undertaker chuckled. Grell and Ciel looked confused. "What does he mean Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Sebastian glared at Undertaker then turned to Ciel. "I'm not a human Ciel I'm what's known as a Demon as is Claude. That's why me and him don't along." Ciel gasped. Grell actually wasn't that surprised considering him and all his brothers were Reapers.

Ciel knew what Grell was but he couldn't get it through his head that Sebastian was a demon. He could believe that Claude was a demon, he was the meanest teacher he had. Undertaker crackled and put an arm around Ciel's shoulders. "However the only way for it to be removed is if Alios Trancy orders Claude to remove it or Claude is killed." Undertaker ran his long nails along Ciel's cute lil ears. Ciel blushed and started to purr loudly. Sebastian blushed at the sound of Ciel purring. "So cute." Sebastian was staring at Ciel. Grell went over and hug Sebastian. He let out a nice out purr of his own. Sebastian glanced at Grell and pulled that older neko close.

"Your ears are so soft Grell." Sebastian played with Grell's ears and even started kissing them. Grell blushed a deep crimson. "Oh Bassy not in front of everyone." The redheaded neko giggled and squirmed in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian chuckled and let go of Grell's ears. Ciel rolled his eyes and glared at the reaper. "Let go of my ears Undertaker that's starting to get annoying." Undertaker let go and moved toward the door. "Well ill be taking my leave for tonight I have work in the morning." Undertaker bowed and left. Ciel yawned and hug Madam Red. "Alright I think it's time we all went to bed. Ciel do you mind sharing with Grell and Sebastian?" Angelina asked her nephew. Ciel smiled and grabbed their wrists. He pulled both the demon and the reaper towards his bedroom and locked the door.

Sebastian and Grell eyed the younger neko carefully. "Um I was wondering if maybe we could have a threesome?" Ciel's cheeks were a dark crimson and this tail was swaying slowly from side to side. Sebastian tilted his head at his young student. Grell smirked and picked up the thirteen year old. "Well I'm up for it as long as Bassy is!" Ciel smiled and hugged Grell tightly. Sebastian nodded and made his way over to the two neko's. He leaned in and kissed Grell's lips and slid his hand into the back of Ciel's booty shorts. Ciel moaned and bit down on Grell's neck. Grell moaned into Sebastian's mouth and Sebastian slipped his tongue into Grell's mouth. Ciel was starting to feel left out. "Grell I wanna kiss to." Ciel whined and nuzzled his face against Grell's cheek. Grell pull away from Sebastian and pressed his lips to the younger boys' lips. Sebastian slipped a finger into Ciel's entrance. The young neko cried out in pleasure and pain. "Bassy you could have given him some warning ya know." Grell scolded as he tried to get Ciel to relax and calm down.

Ciel panted and whined. He pushed his hips slightly against the demons finger. Sebastian smirked and thrusted his finger in and out of the boys ass. Ciel moaned and leaned back against Sebastian. "Bassy maybe we should move this to the bed." Grell suggested. Ciel nodded and moaned as Sebastian hit his prostate. Sebastian pulled his hand away from Ciel's nice and plump ass. He made his way over to the bed and started to undress. Grell put down Ciel and started to remove the young neko's shorts and tank top. Ciel unbuttoned the older neko's shirt. Both of their faces were covered in a deep crimson blush.

Sebastian watched from the bed as the two neko's undressed each other. /Damn that's hot./ Sebastian thought as he grabbed his large member and slowly started to pump it. Grell noticed and smirked. He got on his knees and brought his mouth onto Ciel's hardened penis. Ciel gasped and grabbed onto Grell's hair and moaned as said redhead took all of the boys' dick into his throat. Grell looked up at Ciel and brought his hand up and messaged the boys' balls. Ciel moaned and bucked his hips towards Grell's sinful mouth. Sebastian watched with a smirk on his face. Who knew Grell could be that dirty. Grell used his other hand to hold the boys' hips steady. He bobbed his head up and down on Ciel's cock. Ciel moaned and looked down at the redheaded neko. "Grell I'm so close. I'm gonna cum." Ciel warned the older teen. Grell pulled away from Ciel and gave his balls a nice squeeze. Ciel gasped and came all over Grell's face and in his hair.

Sebastian watched in fascination. He wanted some of what Grell was licking off his face. "Hey Grell aren't you gonna share I feel kinda lonely over here." Sebastian pouted. Grell smirked and slowly made his way over to the demon on the bed. He crawled on top of Sebastian and Sebastian started licking the cum off of the reapers face. Ciel slowly made his way over to the bed and crawl in-between them. "Guys I want both of you inside me." The young neko blushed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Ciel that will be very painful so I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe you should take one of us tonight and the other another time." The demon suggested and Ciel nodded in agreement. Grell kissed the boy and let his hand slowly tease the demons erection. Both of them groaned. Ciel pushed Grell back and sat on Sebastian's thighs. He leaned down and took Grell's dick into his mouth.

Sebastian spread the young neko's ass cheeks and poured some lube onto Ciel's puckered entrance. "Ciel do you want me to stretch you?" Sebastian asked. The boy pulled himself off of Grell's cock and shook his head no. "Take me Sebastian!" Ciel went back to give Grell an amazing blowjob. Grell slide his fingers through bluish tinted hair. Sebastian brought Ciel's ass against his cock and thrust up into the tight heat. He buried himself into the boys' ass. Ciel cried out around Grell's member but that only caused pleasurable vibrations to swim through Grell. Grell bucked his hips into Ciel and reached forward and grabbed Ciel's tail. Ciel moaned loudly and grabbed Grell's tail. Grell gasped and squeezed the young neko's tail. Sebastian chuckled and pulled the end of the bluish tinted tail into his mouth and sucked. He started to slowly fuck the young boys' ass.

Ciel blushed and took Grell deep into his throat. Sebastian fucked the boy fast and hard. Grell was doing the same to Ciel's mouth. Ciel was in the ultimate pleasure. It was his biggest fantasy to have a threesome with the two hottest men in his life. Sebastian looked at Grell and winked as he sped up and so did Grell. The demon also sucked harder on the tail in his mouth. Ciel sucked harder on Grell's leaking dick and stroked the red tail in his hand faster. "I'm gonna cum." Grell and Sebastian cried out as they sped up. As they all found there release the door opened. Madam Red was standing there her face a dark crimson. "I'm almost not surprised by this. Um clean yourselves up and meet me downstairs." Madam Red closed the door and went downstairs.

Sebastian got up and grabbed all of their clothes and tossed them on the bed. They each got dressed in their own clothes and headed downstairs. Madam Red was sitting in the living room and was waiting for them. "Madam Red I'd like to try and explain." Sebastian offered. She shook her head and stood up and asked. "I just wanna know one thing. It wasn't forced was it?" Ciel went over and hugged her. "No of course not Madam it was actually my idea." Ciel blushed. Angelina smiled and hugged him tightly. She chuckled. "Alright to bed all of you and no more sex tonight." They nodded and bid the lady goodnight. As soon as the boys were on the stairs the window burst open and a chainsaw found its way into Madam Red's chest. "That's my Death Scythe!" Grell yelled.

Claude walked over and pulled it out of Madam Red's chest. "Oh I know it is Grell and that's you're going to be blamed for her death." He chuckled as Angelina's Cinematic Record started playing. Claude dropped the Scythe near Grell and rushed it out of there. Ciel turned to Sebastian. "As a demon you can make Contracts with people correct?" Ciel asked. Said demon nodded and pulled off one of his gloves. "Then I want to make a contract. Help me get revenge on Claude and whoever killed my parents then my soul is yours for the taking." Sebastian smiled and nodded and the contract was forged. Ciel suddenly felt a pain in his blind eye. "My seal will grant you sight in that eye again but you'll still have to wear the eye patch so no one sees it. My lord." Sebastian smirked. Ciel nodded and suddenly passed out. Grell moved forward and caught the young Neko. "Bassy was that the smartest idea?" Grell questioned.

William walked into the room. He noticed that Grell's Scythe was covered in blood. "Grell please tell me you didn't do this." William sighed and fixed his glasses. Grell adjusted Ciel in his arms. "Of course not. That stupid Claude stole my Scythe and killed Madam Red." William nodded and wrote that down. Sebastian called the police after Grell's Death Scythe was transported back to his home. Ciel woke up and looked up at Grell's face and burst into tears. Grell held the boy neko close his chest. Sebastian kneeled down and kissed the young teen on the head. "Your Aunts will is upstairs shall I go retrieve it young master?" Sebastian asked softly. Ciel nodded and grabbed onto Grell as more tears racked his body.

Sebastian went up and got it. He was coming back downstairs when the police arrived. Detective Abberline grabbed it and read it aloud. "If I Angelina Durless dies before my nephew Ciel Phantomhive becomes eighteen he will be entrusted to live with either Sebastian Michaelis or Grell Sutcliff or both if he prefers. Also my favorite red coat I leave to Grell I know he loves it." Abberline looked at Ciel. Ciel sobbed. "I want to live with both Grell and Sebastian. I couldn't bear to be without either one of them." Ciel cried himself to sleep in Grell's arms. Sebastian went back upstairs and packed several of Ciel's things and came back down and grabbed Madam Red's coat. "Come Grell you and Ciel can stay at my place tonight and then in the morning Grell we'll get your things." Sebastian walked out to his car and started putting Ciel's bags in the car.

Grell followed and put Ciel in the back seat and buckled him in. Grell braided his hair and pulled on his helmet. He got on his bike as Sebastian started his car and drove off. Sebastian could see Grell following him in his review mirror. It took almost half an hour to get to Sebastian mansion. Four servants were waiting outside of it. The gardener Finnian, The maid Mey-ren, the house steward Tanaka and the cook Baldroy. They bowed as Sebastian walked by with Grell and Ciel. Sebastian set Ciel in the Master bedroom. Grell laid down next to the boy. "Sebastian will things ever get better for this poor boy?" Grell asked. Sebastian shrugged and climbed in on the other side of Ciel. The reaper and the demon drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Sorry that I had to kill Madam Red so soon! Pls no flames! Reviews pls!


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother I love you so much!" A young Ciel grabbed onto Rachel's skirt. The blonde smiled and picked up her young son. The boy in her arms was around five years old. "I know you do sweetie and you know that mama and papa love you too." Rachel kissed her small son on his forehead. Ciel smiled and asked her. "Mama when is papa coming out of his office so he can play with us?" Angelina smiled at her nephew. "Oh I'm sure Vincent won't be much longer darling. He knows your waiting for him." The bright redhead sipped her tea as the man in question came out into the garden with an elderly man following him. "Papa!" The small bluenette yelled and ran over to his father. Vincent smiled and picked up the child sat him on his shoulders. "That's my boy!" Vincent laughed. Tanaka smiled.

Ciel smiled and buried his face into his dads' dark navy hair. It smelled like herbal tea and honey. The small boy giggled and snuggled his face deeper into the older man's hair. Rachel smiled and sat next to her sister. "Oh sister how I wish you could've had children too." The blonde patted the redhead's hands in a comforting gesture. Angelina smiled and leaned forward and hugged Rachel. "So did I sister but I still love my darling nephew." The two sisters looked towards Vincent and Ciel and smiled.

Ciel had his face buried in his dad's hair and Vincent was trying to get him to let go. "Ciel let go on my hair so I can at least hold my baby boy properly." Vincent tried to reason with the small child. Ciel smiled and shook his head. "No you smells nice papa." Ciel pouted as he was pulled off and down into Tanaka's arms. Vincent patted his head. "It's time for tea Ciel we can play later." Vincent made his way over to Rachel and Angelina. Ciel followed and climbed into the chair next to his aunt Angelina. "Aunt Ann why doesn't papa wanna play with me?" Angelina poured the boy some tea. She ruffled his navy hair and smiled. "He wants to play but first we'll have some tea." Ciel nodded and sipped his tea.

Vincent turned to his son and said. "Ciel since tonight's your birthday I'll give you a present and mother will read you as many stories as you want." Ciel smiled. He was very happy at the moment. "Dear Ciel I'm terribly sorry but I have to run back to the hospital. I wish I had more time to visit. I know I'll come back after work and read you a story. Does that sound good my darling nephew?" Madam Red asked as she pulled Ciel into her arms. Ciel smiled and nodded. Angelina smiled and held the boy close. She put Ciel in his mother's arms and left.

Later that night as Ciel was running through the mansion. "Mother! Father! Where are you?!" Ciel called out. He was scared and couldn't find his parents. The mansion had caught fire and was slowly burning to the ground. Ciel through open the doors his fathers' study. There in his chair was Vincent Phantomhive's lifeless body. Ciel gasped and cried out. "FATHER!" The child felt tears pool in his eyes. The burning sensation in his lungs and throat was starting to become too much. Ciel blacked out. When he woke up he was tied naked to a table. He was surrounded by people in black robes. They were holding him down. One was approaching with a hot brander. The hot piece of steal was pressed against the flesh of his side a few inches under his armpit.

Ciel screamed in pain and begged them to stop. They chuckled and brought out a stick wrapped in leather. They whacked Ciel multiple times in his chest and abdomen. They boy screamed with each new strike. Soon his chest was red and was slowly turning blue. One of the men came over and spread Ciel's exposed legs. Ciel pleaded and begged for the man to leave him alone. The man however turned a deaf ear on the poor boys pleas and forcefully took the boys innocence. After months of rape and torture did the police finally find the cults location and when they moved in to make an arrest they found that most were dead from mass suicide. Ciel was found in a back room chained up and in a cage. The police approached quietly as not to frighten the young child. "Child please do not be afraid. Tell me your name and I will make sure you get home safely to your family." The female office opened the cage and unlocked the chains. Ciel looked into her ward brown eyes and saw only kindness and pity. "M-my name is Ciel Phantomhive a-a-and the only f-family I have is m-my Aunt Angelina. A-also known as M-madam R-red." Ciel stuttered in a faint whisper before losing consciousness.

Ciel rolled over and cuddled closer to the warm body next to him. He just wanted to banish the dream away from his mind like it never happened. But he knew he could never fully escape his past. "Ciel your ears tickle." Grell chuckled and pet the smaller neko's head. Ciel sat up slowly. "Sorry Grell I was having the most wonderful dream it was me mama papa and Madam Red before the fire. It was so nice Grell just to see their smiling faces again even if it was only a dream." Ciel wrapped his arms around Grell's torso. Grell ran his fingers through the boys' hair and kissed his forehead.

Sebastian came into the room. "Good morning Bocchan, Grell I've brought some tea and scones. The tea I've prepared is Oolong Tea." Sebastian poured both Ciel and Grell some tea. "Sebastian why are you calling me Bocchan?" Ciel sipped his tea and picked up a scone. Grell chuckled and sipped his tea. "As per the contract you are now my Master." Sebastian grabbed the eye patch off the bedside table and tied it around Ciel's right eye where he normally wore it. Ciel took a bite of the scone and blushed. "Ciel after we finish here and your dressed were gonna go c Undertaker at his shop so we can make burial preparations." Grell said as he got up and changed clothes. He even pulled on Madam Reds red coat.

Ciel nodded and finished his scone. He got off the bed and Sebastian dressed him in some green shorts white shirt green jacket a blue bow tie. In short the outfit looked completely cute on him. Grell was dressed in his usual black slacks red heels white shirt brown vest a white and red striped bowtie. He grabbed a brush and started to brush his long red mane of hair. The door opened and three servants came in. "Good morning Bocchan!" The three of them bowed. Ciel looked at them in confusion. "Young Master these are the house servants. The cook Baldroy but we just call him Bard. The maid Mey-Rin. And the gardener Finnian but we just call him Finny. Tanaka is here somewhere I believe he used to work for your family before the fire Young Master." Sebastian said as pointed to each servant.

Grell sat on the bed and picked up a scone. He started to nibble on it a lil bit. "Bassy we should be going Undertaker won't wait all day. And knowing him he'll be most likely in a foul mood when do get there." Grell got up and started to make his way out the door and downstairs. Ciel ran after Grell. Sebastian turned to the servants. "Clean this up and don't break anything or else." Sebastian followed both of his lovers out to the car. When he got there Grell was hugging a very upset Ciel. Ciel turned to Sebastian and glared. "You bought the manor after the fire and had it rebuilt!" Ciel was pissed.

"Actually Young Master it was my idea to rebuild the manor I just needed Sebastian to help." Tanaka popped and shrunk back to his tiny size. Ciel smiled a lil and wiped his eyes. "Well at least he's ok. Grell can we go now?" The young Neko wrapped his tail around the older neko's tail. Grell nodded and got on his bike. Ciel reached for the spare helmet but was stopped by Sebastian. "I'm sorry Young Master I cannot let you ride on such a dangerous machine." He bowed. Ciel glared at the demon. "I've ride on this everyday to and from school Sebastian I'm very safe with Grell." Ciel grabbed his helmet and put it on. He climbed onto the bike. "See you at Undertaker's shop Bassy!" Grell yelled as he drove off with a laughing Ciel. Sebastian sighed and got into his car and followed them. They arrived at Undertaker's shop in just over an hour.

Sebastian opened the door for the two neko's. "Hello little lord it's very nice to see you again. As well as you Ms. Sutcliff and Mr. Michaelis." Undertaker crackled and offered his a biscuit shaped cookie and some tea. Ciel sighed and asked. "So Undertaker how much do we owe you for preparing Madam Reds body?"

Grell chuckled and took some of the offered tea. "I have no use for the Queen's coins but what I do want is pure laughter! The finest of giggles!" Undertaker took a biscuit and took a bite. Grell raised an eyebrow and sat down on one of the coffins and pulled Ciel onto his lap. "Bocchan I have the perfect thing to say here. There once was a lady from Q, Who filled her vagina with glue. She said with a grin, 'If they pay to get in then they will pay to get out of it too.' How was that my young Lord." Sebastian smirked as he finished. Undertaker started laughing like crazy. "That was pure brilliance! So funny!" Undertaker had to hold onto Grell and Ciel so he wouldn't fall over.

Even Grell was trying not to laugh and Ciel was blushing like crazy. "Sebastian where did you hear something like that?" Grell asked giggling. Undertaker stood up and was trying to catch his breath. Sebastian smirked and sat next to Ciel. "I heard it in Hell some fifty or sixty years ago." Ciel turned to the demon and raised an eyebrow. Sebastian shrugged and petted the boys' fuzzy ears. The young neko began to purr loudly and his tail began to swish back and forth. "Little Lord you should be careful when it comes to that tail. A demon lurks nearby and is going to try to steal your soul. Since you're here anyway would you like to try on one of me coffins today?" Undertaker chuckled.

Sebastian glared at the silver haired Shinigami. Undertaker smirked and left the room. The door opened and a fourteen year old blonde boy ran in. Although his hair was blonde on top and black on the bottom. "Ronnie why are you here?" Grell asked his youngest brother. Ronald Knox was the youngest Shinigami in Grell's family. He turned to Grell and smiled. "Grell-sempai William-sempai said you were moving out today. Please tell me that's not true." The boy practically begged. Grell sighed and went over to his youngest brother. Grell was closer with Ronald than with any of his other brothers. Eric Slingsby was sixteen and usually only hung around with his younger brother, fifteen Alan Humphries. The two of them rarely interacted with their other siblings, only when necessary. Ronald being the youngest he looked for comfort with one of his brothers and since Eric and Alan never bothered it was up to Grell and sometimes William to teach Ronald.

"Yes Ronald I am moving in with Bassy and Ciel but that doesn't mean I won't be there if you need me. You are my precious younger brother and I love you no matter what. But Ciel needs me too Ronnie and especially after what that meanie Claude did to us I think its best." Grell held the boy close and kissed the top of his multicolored hair. Ronald nodded and wrapped his arms around Grell's neck. "You'll come visit right whenever I need you?" Ronald questioned as he nuzzled against Grell's neck. Grell smiled and petted the younger teens head. Ciel watched from where he was sitting on the coffin. He didn't realize that by having Grell come live with him that he was tearing apart a very close relationship. "Ya know Ronnie even if I'm not there you can always go to William he cares about you too." Grell said as he brought his hand the back of Ronald's head and ruffled the blonde and black hair. Ronald smiled and nodded.

Ciel yawned and leaned his head on Sebastian's arm. "Sebastian I'm hungry." Sebastian chuckled and patted the young teens head. "Alright we'll go get something to eat. Grell are you coming as well?" The demon butler asked. Grell turned to both his lovers and smiled. "No Bassy I won't I need to head back to the house and pack my things. By the way Ronnie how on earth did you get here?" The redhead Shinigami asked the half blonde Shinigami. Ronald smiled and answered. "I walked here Grell-sempai." Undertaker come out from the back. He walked over to Ciel just as the door opened and Alois Trancy was standing there. "HI CIEL! LET'S PLAY!" He ran over to Ciel and went to hug him. Sebastian had pulled Ciel out of the way before Alois could touch him. "I don't think so. I can't have you coming anywhere near my Young Master. You or that bastard Claude." Sebastian slightly pushed Ciel behind him.

"Oh really now are we that bad Michaelis?" Claude asked sarcastically. Grell turned to the spider demon. He didn't like the jerk one bit. "Oh yes you are Mr. Faustus. You're the worst teacher and a horrible person in general!" Grell went over to Ciel and pulled him close into his chest. Alois glared at the redhead neko and turned to Claude. "Claude I want Ciel! And I want him now!" Demanded the spoiled child.

Claude nodded and bowed. "Yes your highness." Claude made his way over to the neko child but was blocked by a certain Raven. "I don't think so you nasty Spider. My master is off limits to an unwanted insect like you. Grell get the Young Master somewhere safe." Sebastian moved to intervene while still ordering Grell around. Grell nodded and picked up Ciel and ran to his motorcycle. Alois started to follow but Ronald blocked his way. "I don't think so. Even I can tell that you're a very spoiled brat and you don't deserve to get anywhere near Ciel Phantomhive." Ronald smirked at the pissed child Earl.

Alois' jaw dropped at this stranger who didn't know him one bit. "You don't know anything at all and besides I don't care who you are I will kill you of you get in my way!" Alois pulled out knife and went to stab Ronald. A pair of sheers caught the youths hand and squeezed forcing him to drop the knife. "I don't think so Alois Trancy. You are not permitted to touch my younger brother." William said as he stepped forward and pushed his glasses up using his Death Scythe. Claude glared when he smelled blood.

Elsewhere Grell was driving his bike somewhere safe.

Ciel was hanging on tight. In truth he was scared and he was glad that Grell was getting him out of town Grell knew exactly where to go. His dad had a cabin in the woods. The older neko sped onto the forest path. Ciel look around at all the wilderness. He had never been the Grell's cabin but he heard it was quiet nice. Grell slowed down and pulled up to a nice looking log cabin. It was also smaller than he expected. Grell turned off the bike and helped Ciel get off. "Grell are you sure no one else is living here?" Ciel asked nervously. Grell smiled and nodded. He pulled out a set of keys and walked over the door. "Don't worry about Bassy he'll always be able to find you Ciel. Now let's go inside and have a nice cup of tea." Grell unlocked the door and they were greeted by a horrifying sight.

Claude and Alois were waiting inside. "How did you beat us here!?" Ciel screamed in anger. Claude smirked and pulled out a weird green thorn like sword. "You were very easy to track Ciel Phantomhive. Hannah take him back to the manor now." Alois ordered. A tall woman with long silver hair, half of it in a braid, wearing a long purple dress with white apron appeared behind Ciel. "Yes your Highness." She bowed and grabbed Ciel. Grell moved to intervene but was blocked by Claude and his weird looking sword.

The Shinigami growled and attacked the spider demon with his Death Scythe. Alois followed Hannah to the car and tied the younger neko with several belts and then some rope. He forced Ciel into the back seat of Hannah's car. Hannah tied a rag around the neko's mouth then got in the front seat and started the car. "CIEL!" Grell shouted and moved to throw his chainsaw at them but was blocked by Claude's weird sword. He growled at the demon. "How dare you! You stupid spider! I'll kill you!" Grell cried out as something sharp stabbing sensation in his chest. He looked down to find a golden knife sticking out of his chest. "Stupid Shinigami you may not die from that but the blood loss will slow you down a bit." Claude smirked and pulled out another golden knife.

Sebastian landed in front of Grell and threw several knifes at Claude. "Honestly Grell can you go a few moments without getting yourself injured?" Sebastian asked as he pulled the knife out of the Shinigami's chest. Grell winced and ran to his motorcycle. "I'll chase after Alois Trancy! I won't let his steal Ciel that easily!" Grell hopped on and started it up.

Miles away with Ciel.

Ciel struggled against the belts and rope that bound him. "Oh Ciel please stop fighting it. You know that you'll never get away from me. And I know how badly Sebastian wants your soul so guess what. I'm going to take it and tear it to shreds then feed it to the spiders of my mansion. Poor dear I know it's going to irritate him terribly." Alois whispered in Ciel's ear. Ciel turned and smirked at the blonde. "The soul of a Queen's Guard Dog isn't cheap. A trifle little spider like you could never afford a taste but if you want your legs ripped off. So go ahead and give it a try." Ciel challenged. Alois growled and slapped the younger the boy hard across the face.

Hannah peeked at them through her rearview mirror. "Your Highness please be careful you don't want to kill him yet do you? You wouldn't have as much fun if he died now would you?" Hannah asked as she pulled up alive and kicking. Although the thought of slowly killing him sounds even more appealing now." The young blonde laughed as Hannah dragged the younger neko into the house. Ciel tried to fight off the she-demon as much as he could. "Let go of me you damn bitch! I'll kill you!" Hannah laughed at his weak attempts at freedom and his meaningless threats.

Alois followed Hannah to his bedroom and untied Ciel. The blonde tossed Ciel on the bed and with Hannah's help they tied the struggling teen to the bed. They tied Ciel's hands to the headboard with two silk scarfs and his legs were tied to the footboard spread wide open with rope. "I'm so going to enjoy ravishing your body Ciel." Ciel paled at Alois' words. Alois pulled out a pair of scissors and slowly started to cut away Ciel's shorts. "Stop this immediately Alois Trancy!" Ciel cried out fear evident in his voice.

Alois growled and slapped the boy beneath him. The teen neko's eye patch flew across the room and hit the floor. "I shall have my way with you whether you want it or not." Alois continued to cut away Ciel's clothing till only his underwear was left. Ciel sobbed and turned his face away from the boy above him. Alois growled and grabbed the neko's chin and turned his head till their eyes met. "You will look at me Phantomhive whether you want to or not!" Alois ordered. Ciel glared and spit at his face. "Never in a million years will I ever want to look at your face Trancy while you defile me!" Ciel screamed. The blonde Earl slapped Ciel hard enough for blood to drip from the side of his mouth. Alois pulled down his shorts and took out his cock. "Now Ciel you'll finally be mine. Now give up and submit to me!" Alois commanded as he slammed into the younger boys' entrance.

Ciel bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He had bitten hard enough to draw blood. Alois smirked and leaned forward to lick the blood away from the youngers mouth. He slammed his hips against Ciel's smaller ones. Ciel knew this pain so he was able to block out most of it but he wasn't able to ignore it when Alois bit into his neck. Alois was very pissed at Ciel's lack of response. He wanted to break the young neko's spirit to where it would never recover. The blonde boy pulled out his whip and started to whip poor Ciel across the chest and even across his cheek. "Sebastian please come get me now! This is an order!" Ciel cried out in pure pain and terror as memories of the cult resurfaced. Alois laughed and put down the bloody whip. "He won't come Ciel ive had Claude and Hannah place special seals all over the mansion so your reaper and your butler cannot enter without my permission." Alois informed the youth as he sped up the pace.

Ciel was terrified. It was like he was back with the cult. The feeling of helplessness and dread were starting to take over the bluenette's body and tears flowed from his eyes once more, staining the pillow beneath his head. Alois smirked. This was exactly what the blonde wanted and just the sight of it brought him into pure ecstasy. He came all over Ciel's insides and pulled out. A mixture of blood and cum dribbled out ton stain the sheets below. "Well I'll be needing a bath then I'm going to bed. Have a nice rest Ciel." Alois said as he fixed his shorts and left the room. Ciel was left alone in that room to wallow in self-pity. That night Ciel drifted into a painful and restless sleep.

Well there's chapter 2! I was in a very sadistic mood when I wrote move of the Ciel abuse scenes. Please review and fav!


End file.
